Give Me Love You
by iza-ken-twinsdevil
Summary: ketika sang cinta mulai tumbuh,sang takdir memisahkan mereka berdua...  "aku mencintaimu sasuke, tapi aku tak bisa," ujar Naruto.  pairing : SasuNaru.


**Ohayou…readers…**

Kembali lagi denganku Iza_twinsdevil

kami iza dan Ken_twinsdevil Cuma mau ucapkan

HAPPY FUJOSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY

Dan inilah persembahanku…

**Title **: GIVE ME LOVE YOU

**Disclaimer** : Dengan sangat saya banggakan, sayalah pencipta naruto…*langsung dibunuh semua orang bahkan mayatnya digantung di Monas * hiks..hiks… sebenarnya nih punya Bang Masashi Kishimoto, saya cuman pinjam charanya doang kok..*

**Warning** : Gaje, OOC, Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, Alur Kecepatan, Typo(s) dll…. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**Rate** : T…aman kok.

**Genre** : Romance,Angts,Supranatural,General,dll.

**Pairing** : SasuNaru

By Iza_twinsdevil

GIVE ME LOVE YOU

Kehidupan adalah sebuah jalan yang sangat misterius, bahkan manusia pun tak dapat mengetahui bagaimana hidup seseorang nantinya.

Kini malam dan keheningan mulai menyelimuti bumi ini, begitu pula dengan Tokyo, kota yang terkenal dengan keindahan yang tak bisa terlukiskan, namun dibalik itu semua ada sebuah keindahan yang sangat rahasia bahkan hamper semua orang tak tahu akan hal itu.

Ya disinilah desa Konohagakure, sebuah desa yang sangat indah tapi disaat itu juga termasuk desa yang sangat misterius. Kenapa bisa begitu, karena disini pohon sakura bermekaran padahal sebentar lagi akan memasuki musim dingin. Sungguh suatu hal yang berada diluar logika kita semua.

Kini di desa Konohagakure sedang merayakan hari sang rubah. Dimana pada hari ini terjadi perayaan untuk tanda terima kasih pada sang rubah.

**Flashback : On**

Konon desa Konohagakure ini adalah sebuah desa yang sangat mengerikan segala pembunuhan, pembantaian, bahkan pemerkosaan sangat merajalela di desa ini hingga membuat desa ini hampir di musnahkan oleh pemerintah maupun pihak-pihak lain.

Hingga akhirnya pada suatu hari datanglah seorang pahlawan yang menyelamatkan desa ini, ia rela berkorban bahkan merelakan nyawanya sendiri, namun para warga hanya menganggapnya sebagai sebuah sampah yang tak berguna bahkan mereka sering sekali menghina, menertawai, bahkan ada yang berniat membunuhnya karena orang ini sangat menentang segala perbuatan yang terjadi disini.

Namun walaupun hal itu terjadi, ia terima terus-menerus bersabar hingga pada suatu hari baik pemerintah maupun pihak-pihak lain ingin menghancurkan desa ini karena dianggap sebagai desa yang tak berguna lagi.

Dan karena tahu akan hal itu maka sang pahlawan ini bertekad untuk terus menjaga desa ini sampai tetes darah terakhinya. Dan tibalah hari itu, dimana semua pihak itu mulai mengerahkan segala teknologinya untuk membumi hanguskan desa ini, sedangkan semua warga hanya dapat berlari dan terus menghindar saat pembantaian itu.

Dan akhinya sang pahlawan pun maju kedepan mereka semua, sedangkan yang lain hanya menatap hina dan acuh. Hingga hal yang tak mungkin pun terjadi, sang pahlawan yang mereka lihat sebagai sosok seorang manusia kini berubah menjadi sebuah rubah dengan ekor Sembilan dengan bulu berwarna merah seperti nyala api dan ukurannya pun sangat besar.

Para warga hanya dapat membelakkan matanya karena kini mereka melihat sosok itu menjadi seekor rubah raksasa. Sedangkan sang rubah pun mulai mempertahankan desa ini dengan tubuhnya saat pihak itu menyerang, tapi kenapa ia tak menyerang karena jika hal itu terjadi maka hanya dapat menambah saja musuh bagi warga desa.

Hingga akhirnya sang rubah tewas mengenaskan dengan darah yang bercucuran dimana-mana, sedangkan pihak yang menyerang mereka sudah terbunuh karena mereka telah saling membunuh karena kesalapahaman, mereka menggangap rubah itu adalah teknologi yang dibuat untuk menolong warga itu dan karena rasa kecurigaan itulah mereka saling bertempur.

Sedangkan bagi para warga, meraka hanya dapat menahan sedih karena tindakan mereka, maka desa tempat hidup mereka ini akan dimusnahkan dan bukannya mereka yang menolong melainkan orang yang tak mereka kenallah yang telah menyumbangkan nyawanya bagi desa ini walaupun mereka telah membuat orang ini menjadi sampah dan bertindak hina.

Akhirnya setelah peperangan itu pun, para warga berinisiatif untuk menetapkan hari ini sebagai hari peringatan sang rubah atau sang pahlawa desa ini, namun anehnya saat itulah bunga sakura bermekaran padahal saat itu memasuki musim dingin. Ya itulah hari dimana hal aneh mulai terjadi.

**Flashback : Off**

Dan kini semua masyarakat yang tinggal di desa ini pun merayakan pesta sang rubah. Mereka percaya saat perayaan inilah keturunan dari sang rubah akan kembali ke desa ini dan melihat bagaimana kondisi keadaan desa ini dan akan terus menjaga desa ini dari segalamara bahaya.

**Normal pov**

Malam pun semakin menjelang, namun malah membuat pesta perayaan sang rubah semakin menarik dan ramai.

Lampu-lampu dengan segala warna menyinari setiap sudut desa Konohagakure yang semakin membuatnya semakin tampak indah, namun berbeda lagi dengan pemuda satu ini yang terus saja menggerutu sedari tadi.

"Huh! Dasar baka aniki," ucap pemuda berambut hitam kebiruaan berbentuk raven errr seperti pantat ayam dengan mata berwarna onyx yang kira-kira berumur 17 tahunan, ia hanya dapat menggerutu sambil terus berjalan melewati keramaian desa ini dengan pakaian musim dinginnya yang berwarna biru dongker.

"Hufft…kini dimana lagi si baka itu!," ia terus saja berjalan sambil mencari sang anikinya sambil menggosokkan tangannya agar tetap hangat. Hingga ia tak sadar akan datangnya seseorang dari belakang badanya dan terjadilah hal yang tak diinginkan.

Brukk!

Tabrakan pun terjadi hingga membuat keduanya jatuh tersungkur ke tanah.

"Adaww…sakitt…" ucap seorang yang tadi menabraknya. Lalu ia pun mencoba berdiri dan mulai membersihkan bekas tanah yang menempel ke bajunya. Dan hendak membantu orang yang ditabraknya tadi.

"Ah…gomen, tadi aku tak melihat," ucapnya pada pemuda yang ia tabrak dan menjulurkan tangannya yang disambut oleh sang pemuda.

"Hn" balas pemuda itu. Kini wajah keduanya pun terlihat.

Onyx dan sapphire

"Ah maaf, perkanalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto," ucap pemuda yang tadi menabrak. Dan dilihat ternyata pemuda ini memiliki warna rambut pirang acak-acakkan, bermata biru sapphire, berkulit tan, dan memakai pakaian tipis berwarna biru muda di kaosnya dan biru tua dibagian celananya dan sepertinya umurnya sekitar 16 tahunan.

" Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke," ucap pemuda reven itu yang diketahui namanya adalah Sasuke.

"Ehm…Sasuke bagaimana kalau aku traktir, ya sebagai balasan ucapan maafku?" tanya pemuda pirang itu a.k.a Naruto.

"Maaf aku tak bisa," jawab pemuda raven a.k.a Sasuke dan membuat Naruto menampilkan muka kecewa dan sedih. Dan karena Sasuke tahu ia semakin tak enak dengan pemuda ini.

"Haa…baiklah aku terima," ucapnya pada akhirnya dan itu membuat muka Naruto yang pertamanya sedih kini menatapnya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Kalau begitu ayo!" ucap Naruto dan langsung menyeret tangan Sasuke.

"Hei! Pelan-pelan saja," protes Sasuke karena ia tak senang langsung diseret oleh Naruto. Namun protesnya tak ditanggapi oleh Naruto dan ini semakin membuatnya kesal tapi ia hanya bisa diam atas perilaku Naruto terhadapnya.

-Skip Time-

Setelah mereka selesai makan di ichiraku ramen, yang tentunya dimulai dengan protes dan pertengkaran kecil antara Naruto yang menyukai ramen dan Sasuke yang tidak menyukai ramen, akhirnya keduanya pun kini berjalan-jalan sambil menikmati suasana desa ini dan sampailah keduanya di pinggir danau kecil pinggir desa.

"Nih teme, kenapa kau tadi terlihat seperti orang kebingungan begitu?" tanya Naruto dengan sebutan yang mereka buat saat pertengkaran mereka tadi di kedai.

"Tadi aku mencari si baka anikiku dobe," ucap Sasuke dengan nada dingin dan datar karena dibilang dengan sebutan teme oleh Naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan anikimu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Haa…dia yang telah memaksaku mengikuti perayaan ini, namun ia menghilang saat tak lama kami tiba disini, padahal aku baru saja sampai di desa ini" ujar Sasuke.

"Memangnya kamu dari mana teme?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku baru datang dari Suna tadi sore dan ini adalah hari libur musim dinginku kali ini," jawab Sasuke.

"Oh…nih teme, besok kita bermain lagi ya?"

"Hn"

"Jangan jawab'hn'saja teme!" protes Naruto dan langsung menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

'Manis' ucap Sasuke dalam hati, karena melihat tingkah laku Naruto yang menurutnya seperti anak kecil jika marah.

"Iya dobe," jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu besok, aku ke rumahmu ya teme?"

"Hn"

"Haa…dijawab lagi seperti itu, ya sudah dah teme…"ujar Naruto dan ia pun melambaikan tangannya dan kini menghilang di tengah-tengah perayaan.

"Dasar dobe," ucap Sasuke.

"Hei, otouto?" ucap pemuda yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dibelakang Sasuke.

"Dasar baka!" ujar Sasuke yang terkejut namun dapat ia sembunyikan dengan tampang stoicnya.

"Jangan marah dulu my baka otouto, aku juga sedang mencarimu. Tapi ternyata kau malah senang-senang dengan pemuda itu," ucapnya dan menunjuk Naruto yang mulai menjauh.

"Hn, siapa yang kau bawa itu baka Itachi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sudahlah jangan marah lagi, oh ya ini Deidara temanku," ujar Itachi seraya memperkenalkan pemuda berambut pirang panjang a.k.a Deidara, yang memiliki ciri fisik seperti Naruto, namun tatap saja berbeda.

"Hei, Sasuke?" tanya Deidara.

"Hn"

"Dasar! Ah maaf ya Deidara otouto memang seperti itu sifatnya," ujar Itachi. Lalu mereka pun pergi meninggalkan perayaan tersebut.

(skip time)

Matahari pun mulai bersinar di Konohagakure, semua orang sedang sibuk membersihkan segala pernak-pernik perayaan tadi malam.

Namun lain halnya yang terjadi di rumah mewah ini. Ya kediaman Uchiha yang terkenal mewah dan termasuk orang terkaya di desa Konohagakure.

Terlihat disebuah kamar yang hampir semuanya berwarna biru, terlihat seorang pemuda yang masih saja bergelut dengan selimutnya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Dan disusul oleh suara seorang wanita.

"Sasuke-sama, anda ditunggu oleh Itachi-sama," ucap maid keluarga Uchiha.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar," jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah Sasuke-sama." Ucap pelayan itu lalu terdengar suara derap kaki yang mulai menghilang.

**Sasuke pov**

Dasar baka aniki…

Inikan hari libur…ha…

Ya sudah sebaiknya aku cepat turun daripada aniki tambah marah…

**End sasuke pov**

Terdengar suara derap kaki yang berasal dari tangga.

"Pagi otouto…?" ujar Itachi.

"Hn"

Lalu keduanya pun mulai memakan sarapan pagi.

"Kemana otousan dan kaasan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ah, otousan sedang pergi dan kaasan sepertinya sedang berbelanja makanan," jawab Itachi.

"hn"

"Oh ya otouto, sepertinya ada temanmu yang menunggu diluar," ujar Itachi.

"Hn" jawabnya, lalu mulai berjalan keluar tapi setelah ia menyelesaikan makanannya tentunya.

Kriett…

Pintu pun terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok pemuda berambut pirang dan tentunya Sasuke dapat bisa menebak siapa orang itu.

"Ha…lama sekali sih buka pintunya!"protes Naruto.

"Hn"

"Ya sudah, ayo kita pergi,"ucapnya dan menyeret Sasuke lagi. Mereka pun berjalan-jalan berkeliling desa, dan tentunya sang Uchiha hanya dapat mengikuti pemuda pirang ini kemana pun ia lakukan hingga hari pun mulai gelap dan sampailah mereka pada danau kecil di pinggir hutan desa ini.

"Teme, kau tahu hutan apa ini?" tanya Naruto. Yang kini sedang duduk disebuah batu besar dekat danau dan disampingnya terlihat Sasuke yang mulai menyamankan duduknya disekitar Naruto.

"Tentu saja ini adalah hutan.. ," dan ini adalah hutan yang sangat indah apalagi dengan sosokkmu yang duduk disini dengan pantulan cahaya yang menerpa wajahmu sungguh pemandangan yang luar biasa yang pernah ku lihat lanjut Sasuke dalam hati.

"Tidak Sasuke, ini adalah hutan khusus," kini jawaban dari Naruto lah yang membuat Sasuke heran.

"Apa maksudmu Dobe?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ehm…kau tahu legenda desa ini teme?"

"Tentu saja dobe,"

"Dan kau tahu teme, bahwa suatu hari nanti sang rubah akan kembali kesini?"

"Memangnya ada apa dengan hal itu?" kini Sasuke mulai merasakan firasat buruk.

"Dan apakah kau percaya akan keberadaan rubah itu sendiri?"

Kini tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, ya memang dia heran memang ada rubah yang menyerupai manusia apalagi di zaman sekarang ini.

"Mungkin iya," ucapnya pada akhirnya.

"Mungkin…ya," ucap Naruto namun kali ini Sasuke dapat merasakan perubahan pada suara Naruto.

"Haa…iya aku percaya dobe," akhirnya kata ini pun harus keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" ucap Naruto kali ini dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Hn"

"Ah…teme kenapa jawabnya seperti itu lagi sih…"

"Kau mau aku berkata bagaimana lagi dobe," ujar Sasuke.

"Ah ya sudah dasar teme!" balas Naruto, sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya karena sifat Naruto yang selalu berubah-ubah kadang senang dan terkadang langsung saja marah. Namun kali ini Sasuke tak menjawabnya, dia hanya dapat diam.

Akhirnya kesuyian pun kembali lagi. suara katak, dan gemericik air menjadi background mereka berdua hingga akhiranya matahari pun benar-benar tenggelam.

"Nih teme, hari sudah malam sebaiknya kau cepat pulang," ujar Naruto.

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kalau aku akan berada sebantar disini," jawab Naruto.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu aku juga disini,"

"Kenapa kau juga ikut-ikutan teme…?" ujar Naruto dengan kesal.

"Hn"

Kesuyian kembali lagi, hanya berdiam sambil menikmati malam ini dan bermandikan cahaya dari kunang-kunang yang mulai muncul dari dalam hutan tersebut.

"Teme, aku mengucapkan banyak terima kasih karena telah menemaniku berjalan-jalan hari ini," ujar Naruto dengan pandangan yang terus menatap ke arah hutan.

"Hn"

"Ha…jawabanmu seperi itu terus, tak adakah jawaban lain yang keluar dari mulutmu itu teme?"

"Hm"

"Ha! Apaan itu teme, itu sih hanya berganti satu huruf doang," kini Naruto bertambah kesal dengan sikap Sasuke dan Sasuke hanya diam dan tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Dobe, menurutmu aku ini apa bagimu?" tanya Sasuke kali ini.

"Ya tentu saja sebagai teman teme," jawab Naruto.

"Tak lebih?"

"Apa sih maksudmu teme?" tanya Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengatakan ini padamu?"

"Mengatakan a-ap," ucap Naruto namun langsung terpotong karena tindakan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menarik tangannya dan sekarang mereka berdua pun terjatuh dalam genangan air danau yang dangkal.

"Aku menyukaimu dobe,"

Naruto pun hanya dapat membelakkan matanya, namun sebelum ia mengucapkan suaranya lagi-lagi Sasuke pun memotongnya lagi, namun kali ini langsung dengan bibir Sasuke sendiri. Naruto pun hanya bisa syok, karena ciuman sakralnya terambil oleh laki-laki bukannya seorang dengan seorang perempuan.

Naruto terus saja memberontak dalam pelukan Sasuke, namun apadaya kekuatan Sasuke lebih besar daripada Naruto dan akhirnya Naruto pun mulai menyerah dengan kekuatan Sasuke.

Sasuke pun merasakan Naruto menyerah dalam pelukannya, kini ia mulai menjilati bibir bawah Naruto untuk meminta izin masuk dan tak ia sangka ternyata Naruto pun membuka mulutnya dengan perlahan.

Tak menyiakan waktu, lidah Sasuke pun mulai melesat dalam mulut Naruto, kini ia mengabsen deretan gigi lalu langit-langit yang membuat Naruto mendesah pelan dan sekarang ia mulai mengajak lidah Naruto untuk bertarung, namun pada akhirnya lidah Sasuke lah yang memenangkan pertarungan itu.

"Ehm…Ngggghh…" desis Naruto saat Sasuke mulai menyapu langit-langit mulutnya.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya kedua bibir itu pun terlepas, Sasuke kini dapat melihat muka Naruto yang memerah dan saliva yang terus saja mengalir dari bibirnya.

"Kini apa jawabanmu Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku memang mencintaimu Sasuke, namun aku tak bisa," ujar Naruto.

"Kenapa?" kini Sasuke ingin meminta kepastian pada Naruto.

"Karena aku adalah seekor rubah teme,"

Sedangkan kini Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan wajah bingung dan kaget,

"Apa maksudmu dobe?"

"Aa…akulah sang rubah, tepatnya akulah keturunan sang rubah," ujar Naruto dan mulai muncul telinga dan ekor berwarna orange dari tubuh Naruto.

"Ja-jadi?" ucap sasuke.

"Ya teme itu adalah benar dan itulah faktanya,"

"Tapi apakah tak bisa dobe?" Sasuke pun mulai memaksa Naruto. Dan dijawab dengan gelengan kepala oleh Naruto.

"Tak bisa Sasuke, bangsa kami tak akan bisa hidup berdampingan dengan manusia. Dan jika ciuman pertama kami diambil oleh seorang manusia maka.." ucap Naruto namun ia tak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya ini.

"Maka apa dobe?" tanya Sasuke, kini ia merasa bingung dan khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto yang wajahnya sekarang semakin pucat pasi.

"Maka...kami akan mati," ujar Naruto dan membuat Sasuke Nampak syok akan hal itu.

"Ja-jadi kini kau akan meninggalkan ku sendirian dobe…" ujar Sasuke dengan sangat lirih.

"Gomen teme, namun itu adalah takdir kita,"

"Tak mungkin dobe…itu tak akan terjadi!" kini Sasuke mulai gelisah dan panik.

"Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf teme," kini kedua tangan Naruto terjulur dan meletakkannya di wajah Sasuke.

"Suatu hari nanti teme, ya suatu hari nanti aku akan kembali dan kita akan bisa bersatu,"

"Tapi kapan dobe, aku tak sanggup bertahan lama jika tak ada kau?"

"Bersabarlah dan tunggulah aku teme, dan percayalah aku pasti akan kembali untukmu," ujar Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu dan saat itu tiba tak akan ku lepaskan kau lagi dobe…" kini air mata yang tak dapat dibendung lagi oleh Sasuke kini menetes satu persatu.

"Kalau begitu selamat tinggal teme…" ujar Naruto namun dipotong oleh Sasuke.

"Tidak dobe, tak ada kata selamat tinggal tapi sampai jumpa lagi," potong Sasuke.

"Baiklah sampai jumpa lagi teme." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum diwajahnya dan kini ia menghilang dalam pelukan Sasuke bagaikan sebuah kunang-kunang yang bertebangan.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Naruto." Ucap Sasuke.

Kini ia berjalan menuju rumahnya dan terus menunggu sampai sang kekasih kembali lagi padanya.

**The end**

Khu…khu…khu…

Gomen…saia membuatnya sedikit soalnya mendadak sih…

Tapi ya sudah semoga para readers menyukainya…

Ya begitu ajalah dari saia…

Dan gomen atas kesalahan-kesalahan yang ada di fic saia dan saia sebenarnya ingin membuat sequelnya tapi itu sih terserah readers aja...

oleh karenanya silahkan saja review...

Oke…review ya ^_^


End file.
